Higher alkenes are intermediate products in the manufacture of hydrocarbon solvents, higher alcohols, aldehydes and acids. Higher olefins, i.e., those of 4 or more carbon atoms, have been conventionally produced by oligomerization of feedstreams of lighter olefins (alkenes) over homogeneous or heterogeneous acid catalysts, such as solid phosphoric acid (SPA). SPA has been widely used for this purpose. However, SPA produces significant amounts of undesirable cracked products, cannot be regenerated, and has to disposed of after it is spent. Various zeolites have also been proposed as catalysts for oligomerization of olefins.
A difficulty with use of the aforementioned oligomerization catalysts is contamination with heteroatoms, such as compounds of sulfur, nitrogen and oxygen. Contamination can result in considerable reduction in catalyst activity and selectivity. Thus, it would be desirable to have alternative catalysts for alkene oligomerization that exhibit improved heteroatom resistance.
Alkylbenzenes have been conventionally produced by alkylation of benzene with olefins in the presence of catalysts such as SPA and aluminum chloride (AlCl3) as catalyst. Zeolites have also been used in many industrial processes e.g., ethyl benzene and cumene production, as catalysts for alkylation of benzene with light olefins. Zeolites are more active and selective than either SPA or AlCl3. However, zeolites have the disadvantage of being more costly and are very sensitive to contamination by heteroatoms, even at very low concentrations. Contamination can be remedied by purification of feedstreams, but this is costly.
It would be desirable to have a catalyst system for processes for making olefin oligomers and alkyl benzenes. It would further be desirable to have a catalyst system that is substantially not susceptible to heteroatom contamination.